Aspects of the present invention relate to a computer-implemented method for optimizing and producing a progressive spectacle lens, corresponding devices for optimizing and producing a progressive spectacle lens, corresponding computer program products and storage media, as well as to a use of a spectacle lens.
An optimization of a progressive spectacle lens is usually performed by minimizing a target function in which required or target values for at least one optical parameter, e.g. astigmatism and/or refractive power, or required or target values for at least one aberration, e.g. astigmatic error and/or refractive error, of the progressive spectacle lens are taken into account. In the optimization process of the spectacle lens, the individual prescription values (sph, cyl, axis, add, prism, base), parameters of the individual position or arrangement of the spectacle lens in front of the spectacles wearer's eye (e.g. corneal vertex distance (CVD), face form angle (FFA), forward inclination or pantoscopic angle), as well as physiological parameters (e.g. pupillary distance) can be taken into account. The progressive spectacle lens can be optimized and calculated “online” as one-of-a-kind after receipt of order.
Moreover, DE 10 2008 015 189, DE 10 2009 005 206, or DE 10 2009 005 214 suggest determining the target astigmatism distribution, on the basis of which the progressive spectacle lens is optimized, by means of a transformation of an existing or predetermined design (starting design, base design). For example, DE 10 2008 015 189 suggests calculating target astigmatism distributions for different additions by means of a transformation of a predetermined base or starting target astigmatism distribution, which has been specified for a predetermined base addition. DE 10 2009 005 206 and DE 10 2009 005 214 suggest creating target astigmatism distributions with different widths of the distance and/or near zone(s) from a predetermined target astigmatism distribution by means of manipulation of a predetermined base target astigmatism line. The methods described in DE 10 2008 015 189, DE 10 2009 005 206, or DE 10 2009 005 214 make it possible to simplify the method for optimizing and producing a progressive spectacle lens and making it more efficient and flexible.